Masquerade
by Aspicia
Summary: In the midst of a ball, Lelouch sweeps Euphemia away where they could be alone. Tonight, there was no masking their love for each other. Rated for incestuous lemon.


**Author's note:** _I first wrote this for the Black Rose's fic challenge "Church of Lemons" on a Yahoo Group site. It's my first lemon ever, so it's not that good smut. XD;; _

* * *

From afar, she was a dazzling vision of white, which contrasted greatly with her pink hair. Clad in a matching mask decorated with pearls and feathers, the princess quietly observed the guests of the ball, flashing a polite smile every now and then to those who greeted her.

Everyone present tonight was wearing mask, but Euphemia knew all too well that nobles needed no mask to conceal their feelings and what they really thought.

The orchestra began to play a new song, one with a slower tempo than the last. This immediately signalled the eligible bachelors to automatically turn towards the pink-haired princess. Euphemia nervously bit her lip; it would be considered rude if she were to decline another dance. After all, she had done so to the last five suitors who had asked her. It seems that she was about to be doomed to another session of having her dance partner "accidentally" brushing his hand across her butt. Oh joy.

"Princess White Dove, may I rescue you from the unscrupulous hands of those vicious men?"

Euphemia turned around in delight. She'd recognised that voice anywhere.

Lelouch smiled back at his lovely half-sister. Dressed in a handsome suit of black, he too, followed the simple rule of a masquerade ball and donned a mask, one of ebony and tiny diamonds along the rim. He took Euphemia's hand in his, and beckoned her to follow him.

"Where are we going, Prince Black Raven?" Euphemia asked, though she did not really care for what the answer was. She would go anywhere with Lelouch. Anywhere at all.

"A place where we'll be lost amongst the roses," he replied with a playful wink. Euphemia's heart leapt with excitement, immediately catching on to his hint. Together, they quietly slipped out of the ballroom and into the gardens of the palace grounds.

Compared to the ballroom, the gardens were a completely refreshing change from the suffocating attention the courtiers gave to members of the Imperial family. The glorious full moon smiled down at the two masked figures, as they crossed over the gardens to reach the loveliest masterpiece of all: the maze.

Lelouch led Euphemia along the confusing paths of the maze. To the younger girl, every direction looked identical to her; tall rose hedges surrounded them no matter which way they turned to. It was Lelouch who knew the way to the centre, where they were heading.

She remembered how terrified she was when she ended up lost for several hours the first time she dared to venture into the maze. And she remembered how _he_ found her. How he held her as she sobbed.

That was when she realised how much she loved him.

What she did not know was that Lelouch also realised how much he adored her at that time.

"Here, no one can see us. It's just the two of us, Euphie," he said softly as they reached their destination. At the centre was where the fragrance of roses could be best appreciated. It was a place of utmost serenity, untainted by boisterous human activity and the like. The maze protected that special place. It was truly a masterpiece.

"Do you desire us to be alone that much, Lelouch?" Euphemia teased.

"Why yes, I do, actually."

She blinked at his reply, clearly surprised that there was no hint of any kind of teasing in his tone. He sounded like he meant it. It…elated her very much and she couldn't help but smile.

He stepped in closer; until they were so close their breaths were mingling. "You're so lovely tonight, Euphie," he whispered, tracing the outline of her rosy lips. Euphemia held her breath, a mixture of shyness and eagerness was felt as their lips met. Shyness because she had never been so intimate with anyone else. Eagerness because it was Lelouch she was being intimate with.

It was nearly impossible to separate them. Neither wanted release from that passionate kiss. Despite it being a first for the two of them, the attraction that both had for each other, which was bottled up for so long, had finally been released. Still deep in their kiss, Lelouch gently laid Euphemia down onto the soft grass beneath them, and then proceeded to slip his tongue into her mouth, which she gladly obliged. She tasted so sweet.

And that was when his hands found their way onto her body, until they went under the skirt of her white gown, through layers of tulle, and then slowly slid up her thigh. Euphemia was thrilled at how Lelouch was touching her. His gentle fingertips left every part of her skin touched tingling with excitement.

But then, as unexpectedly as it began, the kiss ended.

Lelouch sat up, his head turned away in shame. He couldn't face her. Euphemia reached out to him, calling out his name in concern for his abruptness.

"Euphie…I shouldn't have done that," he said bitterly. "You…you are my sweet sister, and we… we are…"

"Don't say it," Euphemia interrupted. She placed a hand on his cheek, turning his face so that their eyes met. She had wanted this for so long, this moment when they both could just express their passionate love for each other, and not be judged by anyone for it. After all, they were alone together now; away from disapproving eyes, away from the scorn they would incur from noble and commoner alike should their love ever be exposed. Indeed, this was a special moment that should be taken full advantage of, and Lelouch must be made known to it.

"Lelouch," she said silkily, pushing his coat off his shoulders, and smiling when his eyes widened in surprise behind his mask. "Tonight, we are not Prince Lelouch and Princess Euphemia of Britannia.

"We are the White Dove and the Black Raven, who happen to be in love."

Lust and adoration glimmered in Lelouch's eyes as he captured another intense kiss from her. Acting on raw emotion, he undid her ball gown, and she let him do so. Lelouch scowled when he worked on her corset, fumbling with the laces. Euphemia giggled at his impatience, while focusing on undoing his cravat.

One by one, their pieces of clothing were shed, save for their masks. Lelouch paused to take in the sight of Euphemia before him. He drank in every contour of her smooth body, relishing how gorgeous she looked with the moonlight shining down on her glistening skin. He once thought that she looked most beautiful in those Parisian styled gowns imported from abroad, but now he knew that she looked best in the natural glory God had given, which is to say, in her own skin.

Euphemia turned nearly as pink as her hair when she saw how Lelouch looked at her.

The raven-haired man attacked her neck, gently biting and sucking on the tender spots. The pink-haired woman rewarded him with her sighs of pleasure, which were music of ecstasy to his ears. He gently kissed her fingers, licked every fingertip. And then, he shifted his attention to her perfect breasts. He kissed them tenderly, one at a time, and she leaned her head back, feeling his heated breath and the moisture from his mouth whenever it touched her. Her skin was so deliciously inviting as they clung onto each other. He felt her hands on his back, pulling him closer.

Lelouch pulled back, and he ran his tongue between her breasts, down her belly, past her navel and up again. There was nothing rushed about the way they did it. While it was true they lusted for each other, both were inexperienced in the art of lovemaking and in a way, this was some form of experimentation.

Moans and sighs filled the otherwise quiet night air. They were undeniably hungry for each other; the sexual tension that was tucked away in the depths of their hearts took form in their touch and kisses. Yet, there was still some patience in their lovemaking, as Lelouch was still ever so gentle with her, and she adored his thoughtfulness. Until finally, at the peak of it all, Lelouch pulled back from her, and Euphemia instinctively knew what he was expecting. Both were equally aroused, and knew of what was to come. She adjusted her position, and spread open her legs.

"Euphie…"

As her name left his lips, he entered her, as swiftly as he could so that it wouldn't hurt her as much. But she cried anyway.

Euphemia's scream was heart wrenching to hear, and her tears of pain were of no comfort to Lelouch either. He kissed her neck at the very tender spot that pleasures her so, and even though it was tearing her apart, Euphemia wrapped her legs around Lelouch's waist, pulling him closer into her.

Slowly, ever so slowly, pain gave way to pleasure, and Lelouch gave another thrust. "Lelouch…!" she called out, murmuring his name over and over. Finally, the last shred of their virginity was lost forever, lost to each other. They had now completely consummated their forbidden love. Yet forbidden as it was, there was no regret felt, only euphoria.

The two lovers lay among the scent of the roses, with Euphemia lying on his chest, her fingers gently stroking his skin. Their bodies glistened with beads of perspiration. There was an air of contentment shared between the two, having only the moon as the sole witness to what had transpired earlier. And then, Euphemia looked to Lelouch, who was panting heavily. He had never enjoyed any physical outdoor activity, but he would gladly participate in the sport of lovemaking with her right here again.

She smiled playfully at him; her masked eyes twinkled in mischief. "You tasted nearly every part of my body, Lelouch. Perhaps it is now my turn?"

* * *

He accompanied her back to her sleeping quarters, where only a handful of guests were still milling about the palace. Despite the hours that had passed since the secret lovers left, no one questioned their disappearance. Such was the way of the parties held in the Imperial Palace; there was so much activity that no one would notice if one had slipped out. Even if they did, they would assume that the festivity had worn you out, and you had gone to retire.

The prince and princess were still masked, even though the masquerade ball had long ended earlier. Lelouch gallantly kissed her hand, intending to wish her good night and then return to his own apartments. But before he could leave, Euphemia suddenly pulled him close.

"Are you still the White Dove, my love?" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

She removed her mask for the first time that night, and let it fall to the floor with a confident smile.

"No. I am your Euphemia, Lelouch. Only yours."

They kissed again.

* * *

_Please R&R :)_


End file.
